Kuki Enchanted
Kuki Enchanted 'is a story by Buddygirl1004, which she posted under the username LatinMagicWriter. It is based off the book, ''Ella Enchanted. Chapter Summaries Chapter 1 We are introduced to Kuki's curse and a death in the family. Her best friends are Jess and Sallee. Chapter 2 Not available. Chapter 3 Not available. Chapter 4 Not available. Chapter 5 Not available. Chapter 6 Not available. Chapter 7 Not available. Chapter 8 Not available. Chapter 9 Not available. Chapter 10 Not available. Quotes Chapter 1 I went to the candle grove, ignoring the skittering of mice and the overgrown vines hanging over my head. To make a wish, I needed to give something in return. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and contemplated what I could offer. Chapter 2 She Mother leaned down and hissed in my ear, "Get out of here right now, Kuki. Don't come back until you can keep quiet." ---- "I know all about you;" Wally offered, "our cooks meet and gossip in the market. Do you know much about me?" Chapter 3 "People are going to think you Kuki have no respect for your father," Mother scolded, "Now –" ---- "Our father says your mother earns a lot of money in her trading business," Ace began, "I think it's kind of strange, a woman leaving her family's manor to travel and trade goods, but it looks like it's working." ---- "I Kuki don't think I need lessons in table manners from you two and Ace." Chapter 4 "But you Kami knew. Why did you let him Father; I'm not telling you who it is throw it out?" ---- "Well, not close enough. I'm Josephine not going to start pulling your teeth out; so come here." Chapter 5 "I Kuki always expect them Centaurs to say something. Like, 'Thank you for the treat,' or 'Please stop gawking at me,'" I said. ---- ''Kuki:''' ''"He's never far from my thoughts, really." ---- "I Kuki can imitate the noises. I only know the meanings of a couple words. I have no idea what he said." ---- "Kuki does it just right, doesn't she, Your Highness?" '' ---- ''"Kuki, what are you doing!?" Wally cried out in alarm. ---- "Why did you listen to him?" Wally asked me, his beautiful green eyes boring into my amethyst ones. ---- "I suppose royal knowledge of the land can be useful at times," I quipped. ---- "Wendy's life is not the only one you Kuki will save," she said, "I can see it." ''Chapter 6'' "I'm not his sister." I snapped. '' ---- ''"I'm Kuki not hungry." '' ''Chapter 7 "You can't love me." I told him. '' ---- ''"Do it, freak. I command you to kiss me." ---- "You don't…you don't tell anyone about this. About what you did to me. I'm ordering you not to tell Abigail or Rachel." He leaned towards me; I stopped breathing. "In fact, I forbid you to be friends with them anymore. Now go back and pick up the cookies you dropped." Chapter 8 "Good riddance." I mumbled. ---- "Stroll in the shade," I managed to call. ---- "Not like mother." '' Chapter 9 ''For once, I was the one making the orders. ---- I gawked stupidly as Wally and his knights ignored the pleas and arguments of the ogres. ---- "Yes," I confirmed silkily, "these brave men have two dozen plump baby giants waiting for you. It will be such a magnificent feast." Chapter 10 "I began to tell them about my lessons at deportment school. It wasn't long before their eyelids started to droop." ''-----'' "Clearly, I should be taking some lessons from your Manners Mistress, as I've clearly forgotten mine. I should have introduced my knights much earlier. Friends," he said, raising his voice to the other men, "Eric, Bruce, Hoagie, Vincent, David, Tommy, Ethan, may I introduce our ogre tamer: Kuki. She's the maiden I told you about, the one who also speaks Gnomic." Relationships Wally and Kuki Wally and Kuki are the main couple. Kuki and Josephine Josephine is Kuki's mother. The two are not very close. Kami and Josphine Not available. Kuki and Henrietta Not available. Kuki and Father This is between Kuki and her father, not the KND villain Father. Kuki and her father, Sir Buddy, are very close together, Kuki is very much like her father. Kami and Father This is between Kami and Kuki's father, not the KND villain Father. Kami and Buddy we're often seen together, laughing and joking along with Kuki. Father and Josephine This is between Kuki's father and Josephine, not the KND villain Father. Kuki and Matthew ''"Kuki does it just right, doesn't she, Your Highness?" '' Not available. Kuki and Ace Not available. Kuki and Montgomery Not available. Kuki and Nigel Not available. Nigel and Ace Not avaliable. Nigel and Rachel Not available. Eva and Nigel Eva and Nigel may or may not be cousins in this fic, Morgan has yet to decide. Josephine and Montgomery Not available. Kuki and Wendy Not avaiable. Kuki and Jenny Not available. Kuki and Abby Not available. Kuki and Rachel Not available. Kuki and Naomi Not available. Kuki and Mary-Lou Sarah-Jane Not available. Kuki and Fanny Not available. Kuki and Ashley Not available. Kuki and Harvard Not available Kuki and Patton Not available. Patton and Fanny Not available. Kuki and Nufidangan Not available Kuki and Sander Not available. Sander and Nufigandan Not available. Kuki and Hoagie Not available. Hoagie and Abby Not available. Kuki and Ben Not available. Kuki and Jezebel Not available. Ben and Jezebel Not available. Category:Stories Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Pages under construction